Messes
by Evan Divine
Summary: How do I get myself into these messes...?


How do I get myself into these messes?

I mean, I, Maximum Ride, got talked into going to a DANCE! How lame am I? I guess we have Ella to thank for that after all... I mean it's HER school dance.

I wore a bright red strapless, sleeveless dress that was a little too low cut for my liking, and it kinda hugged my waist a little too tight. Dr. Martinez said it was to show off my curves, but I think she's really just trying to suffocate me. It also made my wings get pulled incredibly close to my body. The matching red heels made me feel like I'd fall over if I tried to walk ten feet. The only good thing about this dress was, even though I was wearing a freaking skirt, it wasn't bad. Not too short and revealing, but not too long where I'd trip over it.

I had seen Iggy and Ella dancing, practically magnetized to each other, although I hadn't seen Fang this whole night. As for me... well, I was pretty much just sitting in the corner, arms crossed and a scowl on my face. I can understand why not many guys have tried to ask me to dance yet... You could probably see my "stand away or I'll punch you" aura.

That was when a slow song started playing. I prayed to God no one would...

"Excuse me, miss? May I have this dance?"

I groaned and didn't look at whoever it was. I didn't even recognize the voice I was so spaced out. "No thanks. I don't even want to be here."

Then I heard a chuckle that I've come to recognize a mile away. "Not even for me?"

My head whirled to see Fang, in his fancy tuxedo and his long hair pulled into a low ponytail, bent down and extending his hand, looking all gentleman-like. My mouth hung open as I tried to look for an answer. After a few seconds, Fang smiled. "You might want to close that before you attract some bugs. Come on."

Fang took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. Thankfully I didn't stumble and look like an idiot. When we got to the middle, he faced me, put one hand on my waist and linked the other hand's fingers with mine. I rolled my eyes. Since we were already here, we might as well get it over with. I put my hand Fang didn't have on his shoulder. Fang flashed me a quick smile, then we began dancing slowly.

After a minute, his eyes sparkled. "You look beautiful," he whispered. I smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze. "You're pretty dashing yourself." He chuckled, then his face grew serious. "Max..." He looked at me with a lot of affection in his eyes. The next thing I knew, Fang had leaned in and kissed me. My eyes bulged for a second while my brain processed what happened, but then I finally closed my eyes and kissed him back. Oh my God... was this really Fang...?

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled from behind. My grip on Fang broke, and before I knew it, I was in the hands of some jock, I think his name was Sean.

"Hello, sweet pea," he said. "I hope you don't mind if I cut in."

"Yea, I do mind." Sean turned to see Fang giving him a death glare that sent a shiver down my spine. Sean practically pushed me away and walked up to Fang until he was a few inches away from him. "You got somethin' to say, punk?" he growled.

"I think I just said it. I DO mind if you cut in. I don't remember her agreeing to dance with you anyway."

OK, technically, I didn't agree to Fang either... but that's beside the point... I didn't want Fang to have to get into a fight. If he did, this would be very messy.

Sean waved one arm to the side. "Just go find another girl. You can practically get them for nothing anyway."

Get them for nothing!? Is it just me, or did that sound completely sexist? I snapped.

"Hey, uh, Sean, right?" I asked sweetly. He turned back to me and smiled. "What is it, baby?"

"Look at my feet please."

He looked at me puzzled. "Your feet... umm... okay..." He looked down.

In a flash, I whipped a punch to his cheek that sent him spinning in a full 360 before he collapsed, knocked out cold. The other dancers gasped and whispered amongst themselves. Iggy was smiling and Ella looked horrified, which I found both rather hilarious.

I stepped over Sean, giving his stomach a good kick on the way, then put the astonished Fang in my arms again. "Continue," I said to him.

He gave me a rare grin, brightening up my whole night. "You're really a feisty one, aren't you?" he said. I shrugged modestly.

"I try." I moved my hand from Fang's shoulder to the back of his head, then pulled him into a new kiss. He pulled my waist in tighter and kissed me back while the audiance was applauding. Iggy was clapping the loudest, and I'm pretty sure he was the one who started it. Ella was clapping with him, then whistled.

Fang and I broke apart for a second so I could whisper to him "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied breathlessly. He then eagerly pulled me back into the kiss, which I responded to gratefully.

How do I get myself into these messes... these amazing messes...


End file.
